


Kiss Me

by WritingSiren



Series: Holding Hands is So Metal [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Nervousness, rickmorty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingSiren/pseuds/WritingSiren
Summary: Rick and Morty are alone, and Morty is nervous about his first kiss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, the Rick and Morty in this fic are my OC babies ^^ I might write more about them in the future.  
> Here's portraits I drew of them for reference: http://stupidsiren.deviantart.com/art/Punk-Rick-and-Punk-Morty-doodles-662726458

The sun was just beginning to set over the town. Rick and Morty sat on the rooftop of Harry Herpson High School. Rick insisted this was the perfect view of the sunset in town, and he brought Morty up here. It was a great way to relax after another day of school. Morty was hesitant at first, mainly because he didn’t want to get caught, but he trusted Rick.

Rick sat with his knees drawn to his chest, gazing at the city below that was bathed in the orange hue. Morty sat next to him with his legs crossed and hands resting on the concrete. There was an uncomfortable silence that had grown between them since they’d gotten up here. Morty was thinking over what to say to Rick, what to do. It wasn’t just the sunset that brought them up here. It's been a month since they started dating, and Morty was becoming a bit desperate to have his first kiss with Rick...

“S-Sure’s nice up here, yeah Rick?” Morty said finally. Rick’s head snapped in Morty’s direction, surprised. He quickly regained himself.

“Y-Yeah…” Rick said, clearing his throat.

Morty laughed. “Did I scare you? Sorry.”

Rick gave him a grin, then turned back to once again face the sunset.

Then the silence came back. Morty felt himself getting nervous with every passing second. He played with his lip ring with his tongue. 

‘Should I just do it?’ he thought. ‘Or should I wait for him?’

Morty felt Rick suddenly grab his hand. He jumped, and Rick laughed.

“Did you hear me?” he said. Morty shook his head.

“I said… Are you ready?”

“Uh…” Morty averted his eyes away from Rick. ‘Dammit, stop shaking!’ he told himself in his head.

“You okay? You’re shaking…” Rick sounded worried. “L-Look, Morty… W… We don’t have to do this if you-”

“N-No! I…” Morty stammered. “I wanna. I wanna do this.”

Rick nodded. “Alright.”

Morty closed his eyes and leaned forward ever so slightly. His cheeks were burning a bright shade of pink. He felt the butterflies beginning to stir, and he did everything he could to stay calm.

However, Morty leaned in too far and ended up bumping noses with Rick. But Rick didn’t let that stop them. He brought his other hand up to rest on the back of Morty’s neck and guided him into a kiss.

Rick’s lips were soft and surprisingly gentle, in comparison to Morty’s dry inexperienced ones.

Morty reached for Rick’s waist and settled his hand there. He could smell the cologne on Rick's skin, and tasted the slightest bit of alcohol on his lips. The older boy moved his hands to cup Morty’s cheeks, and pulled him closer. 

A few seconds later, and Rick finally broke the kiss, pulling away and opening his eyes to look at Morty, who still had his eyes closed. He opened them once he realized the kiss had already ended and an embarrassed blush spread over his cheeks.

“Did...Did you like it?” Morty asked, looking shyly at Rick.

“It was great.” Rick said with a grin.

“A-Are you sure? Because I feel like I--”

Rick cut Morty off by planting another kiss on his lips, much shorter this time.

“Shut up. I liked it, okay?”

The reassurance made Morty smile. “Th-Thanks, Rick.”

“Now let's get outta here…” Rick got to his feet and offered a hand to Morty.

“Already? We just got here, Rick…” Morty replied, sounding a little disappointed, but he took Rick's hand anyway and stood up.

“Yeah, but… I know a better place to watch the sunset.”

“But… you said--”

“Shh…” Rick put a finger to Morty’s lips. “I know. I just wanted us to have some extra privacy, y’know? Don't wanna have your first kiss surrounded by people...”

Morty couldn't argue with that. He nodded. “Yeah, you're right.”

“So, let's go!” Rick grinned at Morty, who still held the older boy’s hand.

The two of them climbed down the ladder, finding themselves back on the ground.

“Race you to my house.” Rick challenged. 

Morty laughed. “Heh, you'll lose!”

And before he knew it, Rick already started running.

“H-Hey, wait up!”

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fic for this fandom~  
> Oh man... I haven't written anything in years so I hope this is somewhat interesting to someone. Please, leave feedback so I can improve!! Thanks for reading~


End file.
